


A Kiss and A Cure

by ardentaislinn



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel decides that perhaps a kiss IS the best way to transfer the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss and A Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Rachel was just wrapping up administering the contagious cure to the last of the crew in the medical bay when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” she teased Tex as she wished the last crew member luck and escorted them out, closing the door behind them.

She flicked her gaze up to his in time to see the spark of a challenge enter his eyes. “Well, you know me, Doc. I’m not much one for needles if I can avoid them.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but her lips quirked up in an involuntary smile. It was often like that with him - smiling without warning or conscious thought, even when she was feeling miserable. She tilted her head, gesturing for him to hop up on the table. He did so without complaint, just smiled amiably at her.

She readied the needle; Tex leaned forward just a little. “You be gentle now,” he told her.

Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully. “When am I not gentle?”

“I’m sure I could think of a few occasions.”

“With you? Never.”

He grinned at the banter and Rachel realised just how close they had become. Tex was barely inches from her mouth. His eyes flickered down to her lips. Rachel licked them instinctively in reaction and his eyes darkened a little.

Unnerved, Rachel cleared her throat and stepped back. She fumbled with the syringe in her hand, trying to tamp down the heat in her cheeks.

“I just can’t figure you out.” His voice penetrated her fog of confusion. He didn’t say the words with any censure; just light amusement and fond exasperation.

“What do you mean?” she asked, even knowing the answer.

“Sometimes you’re real friendly, and other times your ‘keep away’ sign is visible for all to see.”

“I’m sorry…” she began.

“Don’t be. You don’t owe me anything. I just wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours.”

A relieved smile flickered across her face. “If you figure it out, let me know,” she told him wryly.

“I just never took you for being indecisive about anything, I guess.”

“It’s not a common state for me to be in, certainly.”

It had been months now, and Rachel still hadn’t quite worked out her feelings. She had a boyfriend - though god knows she hadn’t seen him in what felt like years, and she had no idea if he was alive or dead. With Tom, it was complicated. They were at odds over everything, with him constantly finding himself disappointed in her, and her being disappointed that she cared.

But with Tex, it was simple. He knew exactly who she was and still liked her just the same. He made her laugh, he supported her, and generally made the world feel steady when she was in a sea of chaos.

So, perhaps it wasn’t complicated at all.

With that thought, Rachel deliberately stepped forward, settling herself between Tex’s legs. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes as she slowly licked her lips. Tex’s eyes narrowed, but he made no move, just watched her through hooded eyes as he tried to figure out what she was doing.

She set the syringe carefully aside, Tex’s gaze following her movements.

“Perhaps,” she began deliberately. “A kiss is a better way to transfer the vaccine.”

“Just a kiss?” he asked lightly, his voice a little rough.

A teasing smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. “We’ll see.”

She pressed forward, settling her lips against his. It started slow, a careful testing of the waters. Their first kiss - what felt like centuries ago - had been a goodbye. This kiss was a beginning.

His thumbs brushed her cheeks as he cradled her face. A shiver raced down her spine at the delicacy of the touch. Her hands clenched, fisting the fabric of his shirt collar and dragging him closer.

A low groan emanated from the back of his throat and the kiss deepened, tongues teasing and tempting each other. He tasted like the crisp sea air and warm whiskey; of adventure and home.

One of his hands left her face to settle low on her back, fingers brushing the waistline of her jeans as he pulled her even deeper into the cradle of his legs. In response, Rachel settled her hands on his thighs, stroking them up and down in a steady rhythm.

She felt more than heard the change in his breathing. It caught in his lungs once, before speeding up, growing heavy with want. Rachel’s heartbeat responded in kind, thundering in her chest in anticipation.

The sudden need to feel his skin against hers swamped her, tantalising her with thoughts of slick skin sliding together. With her breath coming in short pants against his mouth, she reached for the hem of his shirt and pressed her palms flat against his hard stomach. His muscles quivered at her touch, and Rachel ran her hands over his torso, fascinated by the reactions her touch inspired.

He tugged at the bottom of her shirt, silently questioning her. She hummed her agreement, and Tex understood, pulling it over her head. They broke the kiss briefly to discard the top, and Rachel took the opportunity to divest him of his shirt, too.

They paused for a moment, breathing hard, gazes roaming over each other. Her skin tingled where his gaze touched, tightening in anticipation at the promise in his eyes. He caught her eye, and the burning want in his expression made her breath seize in her throat.

“You’re sure?” he asked softly, voice gravelly.

“Yes,” she replied, and meant it. Relief settled over her at the decision, and she smiled brightly, knowing she’d made the right choice. It felt good to be on sure footing once again.

“Good,” he said, then wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. The kiss was fiercer this time, surer. A prelude to more, rather than an act of temptation.

Her hands went for his belt buckle, clumsy in her hurry. She eventually freed him and immediately wrapped her hands around his cock, squeezing lightly. His breath hitched in response, and she felt all his muscles instinctively jump at the touch, then very deliberately release. She did it again, but this time he had expected her, and held himself in check. She smiled smugly against his mouth.

Obviously unwilling to let her gain the upper hand, Tex skillfully removed her bra. Then, he placed a single, soft kiss against her collarbone, before settling his lips across her nipple and sucking. Hard. Just the perfect pressure to make her back arch as heat shot straight to her clit. Her hands clenched tightly in his hair, torn between that exquisite feeling of wanting him closer and wanting to push him away from the overload of sensation.

He quickly softened his touch, soothing the area with his tongue. Rachel squirmed, desperately wanting friction between her legs. Tex must have sensed her frustration, because he snapped open her jeans and immediately found her clit. He swirled his fingers over it as he moved his mouth to her other breast. Rachel groaned, sensation bombarding her on all fronts.

She stroked her hand down his cock, once, twice, building a steady rhythm. His own pace faltered, then redoubled as his breathing grew harsh against her breast.

Her hand tightened slightly and the desire to put him in her mouth crept up on her. She went to kneel, trying to shake him off, but Tex must have realised her intentions.

“Nope,” he said firmly. “Ladies first.”

Without waiting for her protest, he slid off the table and knelt before her, pulling her jeans and underwear down in the same swift movement. He pressed his lips lingeringly against her hipbone, then picked her up by her hips and set her on the table. His eyes were hot, fixated on the juncture of her thighs. Slowly, as if unwrapping a long-awaited gift, he pushed her knees apart, baring her to his gaze.

Rachel leaned back as far as she could on the narrow table, her body already taut with want.

First, he placed a kiss right on her clit, soft and reverent. Then, he used his fingers to spread her lips, opening her to him. His tongue performed one long stroke against her and she bucked at the lightning-quick sensations that sparked through her. He did it again, and again, holding her hips still with a firm grip as she writhed against the table. He sucked at her clit, giving her no mercy, pulling her inexorably towards orgasm. His beard added an extra level of sensation, brushing against her sensitive areas, tiny, soft touches on her nerve endings.

The precipice was in sight as Tex inserted a finger into her, building a rhythm that matched something primal deep within her. He added a second finger, and Rachel toed the edge of the cliff until he hit that one particular spot with a magic stroke, and her orgasm slammed into her, sending her toppling over the edge.

She took a moment to come back to herself, chest heaving. She felt Tex withdraw from her and stand up. She new she must be quite a sight, sprawled back on the medical bed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Tex looking down at her, his smile also bright in his eyes. He didn’t look as smug as she might have expected. Just pleased with himself, and her, and the world in general.

His pants had been lost somewhere in the proceedings, fully baring him to her eyes in naked splendour. Rachel felt interest stir within her once again, a yearning to be filled by him. Without her having to ask, he tore open a packet that had been hidden in his hand and rolled on a condom.

He moved closer, taking his time, teasing her. Unwilling to be patient, Rachel wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He came willingly, settling in nice and easy.

Still hard, he rubbed himself against her, building her desire once again. She arched her back, offering herself to him, already hot with want. He took the invitation and slowly entered her.

He didn’t move at first, just held himself still as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. The sensation of him stretching and filling her was enough to cause her to gasp. She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to move.

He did, but more slowly than she might have wanted. His thrusts were controlled, setting a steady pace designed to drive her wild. She could see the sheen of sweat across his skin, and knew the control must be costing him. But still he kept it up as Rachel’s desire mounted. Even his look of concentration turned her on - his utter determination to see to her own pleasure before his own.

It couldn’t last, though. Rachel began squeezing her core muscles around him as he entered her, coaxing him into losing control. She angled her hips so that he could thrust deeper, grinding against her clit. Tex faltered, stumbling over his rhythm as he sped up the pace. She locked her ankles tighter around him and matched her movements to his strokes.

She broke first, her orgasm shattering through her like a storm. At her cry, Tex lost control, pounding into her until he, too, let go with a hoarse yell. His strokes slowed, then stopped, as the last of her contractions finished. He slowly eased out of her, disposing of the condom and collapsing into the nearest chair.

Rachel couldn’t move for a good long while, utterly boneless with satiation. When she came back to herself, she shifted her head to look at him properly, sprawled in the chair and watching her with narrowed eyes. Rachel unexpectedly burst out laughing, and Tex grinned a little warily in response.

“Remind me why we didn’t do that earlier?”

He gave her a relieved look, and his reply was slow in coming. “You were being a little stubborn,” he reminded her.

“Ah, yes,” she told him. “Well, when you come back - _which you will_ \- we shouldn’t wait so long until next time.” She looked him straight in the eye as she said it, making him believe her sincerity. His eyes softened.

“I’ll look forward to it,” was all he said. But by his pleased smile, Rachel suspected it meant more to him than he said.

So, when he left later that day with just a secret smile in her direction, Rachel was already planning ways to welcome him home.

 


End file.
